Monster Hospital
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: Songfic to Monster Hospital by Metric. The deal was closed the night of the plane crash, and everyone now has to put up with the repercussions Future fic.


**Another little project that I came up with. Possible oneshot, **

* * *

Christina Yang, cardio god, stalking around the hospital just waiting for a surgery to fall into her lap. Surgeries were so easy to get now for her, ever since Preston had won the second freaking Harper Avery and everyone pitied her. Not that she wasn't above fighting for them, but this was so much easier.

Yellow snake eyes scan around the pit, and she feels the scaly tale flick involuntarily. A smile crosses her face and immediately she runs to outside to the ambulance bay, these little twitches are never wrong.

"Yes," Christina smiles, revealing the sharp teeth and forked tongue, at the sight of the ambulance pulling in. "Finally, it took you long enough," She call to the driver.

The paramedics burst open the doors and led a kid on a stretcher, one like Meredith's breed with a tracheotomy already performed. "Kid had an allergic reaction, but the cause is unknown. He's gone into v-fib a few times in the field already."

"Got it," Christina turns to see Lexie rushing outside behind her. She's wearing another mask, the best cover-up until Mark can find healthier donor skin. The rotting flesh around her mouth really doesn't do anything to comfort the patients.

"Let's get him some antibiotics and a c.t. scan on his chest, check to see what's happening." Christina grabs one side of the gurney and Lexie the other, rushing the boy inside the hospital.

"Have you seen Dr. Sloan at all today?" Lexie's voice trails off as she grabs her jaw to keep it attached to her body as they rush through the halls.

"Nope, you might want to fix your jaw before continuing with this kid. Avery!" Christina can see the chimera sitting behind the desk and his alligator eyes look up. "Take over for Grey. She needs Sloan."

Avery jumps up, rushing to take the gurney from Lexie, powerful deer legs coming out from underneath the pant legs of his scrubs. "Got it," His voice, still the soft human voice, emerges from the lion-like jaws and Lexie runs off to find Sloan

"This surgery better be worth it." Christina mutters

-.-

With horns protruding from her head and her hands a vibrant red, there was no mistaking Meredith Grey for anyone else. The red horns were a good 6 inches, and seemed to be pure bone, and painful to try to remove, she had tried.

Walking through the halls, pleased to be finished with the craniotomy for Room 203, she can see Lexie holding her jaw running down the end of the hall. Meredith shakes her head, Lexie is usually so on-top of these procedures, but this has to be the third time she's let her jaw rot so badly that it's fallen off.

As Little Grey approaches Meredith, she says without missing a beat. "Sloan's upstairs with Robbins, some kid has a growth on her chest. He's busy all afternoon, so you might wanna try some duct tape."

Lexie nods in thanks and rushes off to the pediatrics unit, holding the unhinging jaw and when Meredith hears something hit the floor, she turns to see Lexie looking mortified as a piece of her flesh falls.

"Sorry about that," Lexie quickly leans down and scoops up the rotting grey flesh, and Meredith shakes her head, walking down to hall to see if she can find Derek.

-.-

"Dr. Sloan, can I talk to you for a second?" Lexie knocks on the doorway, her speech distorted when Mark and Arizona turn to face her. Mark has the fangs poking out of his mouth, looking paler than usually and a red glow in his eyes. Arizona gives her a disproving look, her black eyes looking even darker than usually, making the blue irises stand out more.

The blonde demon turns back to the patient and Lexie can see her wings being constraint against the scrubs. Mark excuses himself and exits the room, guiding Lexie into the hall and removing her mask. He sighs and shakes his head as he sees the jaw being attached by pure bone.

"Go to the morgue; get me a suture kit and some screws from the ortho department. I haven't seen you let it get this far before Lexie." He shakes his head disapprovingly. Lexie nods, sending a few chunks of flesh flying.

"Alright," She leans down, picks up the flesh and high-tails it towards the morgue.

-.-

Business as usual in Ortho; Callie Torres sitting on a chair going over some charts, and a few lowly interns comparing horn sizes. She watches as Lexie Grey runs past the desk, and ignores her. Something has to be up with her because little Grey never comes down to Ortho.

Callie watched with curiosity as she ran into the back room, coming out with a drill and some screw. The Latina's tail twitched as she watched a chunk of grey flesh fall to the ground.

"Shit!" A bizarre sounding curse came out from under the girl's mask and she reached down scooping the moist flesh, one hand now trying to hold the mask on the front and cover the hole below her tongue.

Callie snickered, the patch of scales on her hand from an experiment gone wrong shimmering with black magic. Quietly, Callie snapped her fingers and another piece of Little Grey's jaw hits the floor.

Turning back to the charts, Callie hides her smile as Lexie makes more noises of protest.

-.-

"So how's your morning," Meredith met up with Christina in the hallway, her tail flicking deviously. The red arrow nicked Christina's leg and she brushed it off casually.

"I saved a devil boy from a heart attack because he had some underlying condition. I'm fixing it after lunch." Christina scratched lightly at the scales on her cheeks, with faded off into human skin. "Honestly, it's been years since I first got these and they still itch like hell."

"Hence the term, thanks to Webber, we're all stuck with something." Meredith rubbed her horns, still sore from hitting them against the bed this morning. "And yet no one else can see this it. The kid you saved didn't see your tail or scales"

"But then why did I see him like a devil?" Christina questioned, opening the door to the caf and grabbing a tray.

"Beats me, maybe I'm related to him. Maybe my father had another affair." Meredith picked up a tray, stocked it with raw bloody steak and grabbed blood orange juice.

"Enough carcass there for you?" Christina picked up a spoonful of peas and a few fried mice from the mini grill.

"Says the woman with barbecued rats." Meredith saw Alex, April and Lexie down and their usually table, Alex's wings were large enough to see across the caf. The black feathers were always getting in the way of surgeries.

"Speak of the devils." Alex turns as he felt Meredith slam his chair.

"Oh shut up, where the hell were you all morning?" Christina dropped the fried mice on the table and began eating one. Meredith happily eating the steaks like finger foods.

"I was performing a surgery on a baby with an intestinal problem. Why else do you think the wings are out?" Alex leans against the table, his black eyes looking like Arizona's except his skin was greyer.

"Angel of Death, how could we forget." April mutters, picking at the pb&j sandwich.

"Shut up, everything went fine." Alex sneered back. "But he probably won't see the weekend. Especially because so many feathers were falling out in surgery."

"Oh yeah, well after lunch I operate on a kid who needs a new valve." Christina tossed the tail of the rat aside and began the second, finally noticing Lexie who was now wearing a bandana that was taped to her face and neck. "Sloan still didn't fix you?"

Lexie tossed the electric screwdriver on the table. "He was busy this morning, and I'm starving."

"Well, you should have gotten it fixed sooner." April pulled out another sandwich from her bag and smiled, happily chomping on it with some black-green paste inside, and Lexie scowled.

"Well, I've been busy. Not all of us could have something as simple as you. I wasn't even here when the chief made that fucking deal and I still get stuck with something. I was out last night, buying groceries and I talked to this one guy, with my hand over my mouth the entire time until I realized he couldn't see the rotting skin because he doesn't work here!"

Meredith and Christina looked at each other and smirked, Meredith sipping the juice.

"And then, a piece of my jaw hits the floor, and I can't pick it up. I'd look like an idiot, reaching down for something that isn't there. So we're talking, and this guy could not shut up, for another half hour. When he finally leaves, I pick it up and toss it in my jacket. Why they hell did I get stuck with being a fucking zombie." Lexie's fingers whitened around the drill.

"It's because of the plane crash. You died, so it only see fit that you come back from the dead as a walking dead." April involuntarily squawked, and immediately covered the beak forming. "And be thankful that you know what you are. I still can't get this chimaera business under control. Four years, and I still don't know how to keep things like this from popping out of my face." Finally moving her hand, April looked sullen as everyone else giggled a little at the parrot beak. "Shut up!"

"Hey, you don't kill patients! Every surgery I'm in, the person dies. You could be angel of freaking death." Alex laughs; another gag at the hospital. How the hell everything had gotten so damn crazy.

"Or you could be a devil, which is extremely boring." Meredith ate the last bloody steak and started wiping the blood off the plate with a piece of Alex's bread. "So you get a craving for blood and a little bit of black magic, it's not fun when you're always thirsty. Even Sloan doesn't need as much blood, and when he does, he just steals from the blood bank."

"Yeah, be lucky." Christina hissed, but smiled quickly as she felt her tail flick and her pager went off. "Yes! Devil boy needs surgery now!" She snapped her fingers and the tray disappeared from the table.

"She's been cooped up here too long." Alex ate his burger, and they watched as the feathers on his wings almost entirely shed, and regenerated. "And her patient won't make it."

-.-

"How'd the surgery go?" Meredith catches up with Christina, tugging off surgical gloves.

"Did Karev shed recently? Because the kid's heart literally burst inside his chest." Christina growled, "But I am leaving this goddamn hospital and I can spend the night at home."

"Yeah, after you left his wings nearly fell off. Have you seen Derek?" Meredith opens the door to the attending lounge and sees it's empty.

"His horns are bigger than yours; I think you would've found him by now." Christina grimaces. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Hey," Derek appears in front of the two, holding Zola. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Meredith smiles, and nods. "Hi Zola, how are you?" She takes the girl from Derek.

"Hi Mommy," Zola smiles, and Meredith and Derek exchange looks. They still aren't sure if Zola can see the hellish effects of the deal or not.

"See you tomorrow," Meredith says to Christina, and walks off. The serpentine woman chuckles as Derek's horns hit the elevator doorframe, and the doctor lets out a small growl.

-.-

Christina Yang, cardio god. She gathers her thinks and walks towards the car. Owen had the day off, and she was glad. The Hell's Angel needed a break from work.

She walks past the nurses' station and sees Lexie, still wearing the bandana. "You still didn't fix that mess of a jaw?"

Lexie storms over and pulls off the cloth. She has stubble, actual stubble. "Mark thought it would be funny, so he gave me the same bones, with the skin of a thirty year old man!" Lexie hissed. "He said when this begins to rot, he'll replace it with regular skin, can you believe this! He's the only goddamn plastic surgeon who knows how to create a jaw for a zombie and he pulls this shit!"

Christina laughs, and it's really hard not to. "You look like a trucker, with that mouth."

"Oh shut up! Callie and Arizona already saw it and you wouldn't believe what they've been saying about it." Lexie huffs and storms away; leaving Christina still laughing.

She leaves the hospital, her tail dragging along the ground. She gets into her car, ready to head back to the fire house, and looks in the mirror. No scales, no snake eyes, no forked tongue, just normal Christina Yang.

She rubs her cheek and feels the scales still under her touch. Of course they'd be there, they always were. Christina pulls out her phone dialing Meredith's number.

"What's wrong" Meredith immediately answers.

"You'll never guess what Sloan did to Lexie."


End file.
